dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord
Discord is the eleventh episode of .hack//Roots. Story thumb|left|300px|Tawaraya is deleted. The story of how the Twilight Brigade caused the dissolution of TaN soon spreads throughout The World R:2. The members of the Brigade suddenly find themselves celebrities, as their names are spread across the game, and the BBS. While Tabby enjoys the attention she is receiving, the other members of the Brigade like Haseo find it irritating. Without any updates on Ovan's situation, Sakisaka begins to grow uneasy, Shino and Haseo try to calm him down, but are unable to curb his foul mood. Tawaraya contacts Haseo and asks him to meet with him in a field. After Haseo arrives Tawaraya tells him that CC Corp has decided to ban his account due to his role as the figurehead of TaN. Even though the Twilight Brigade was responsible for TaN's downfall, he tells Haseo that he doesn't blame him for what happened. His last request to Haseo is that the A-shaped marks in the Lost Grounds be named "Signs". Since TaN was originally responsible for coming up official names for things in The World, his wish is that by naming the marks Sign, he will somehow leave a legacy in the game. Haseo agrees to carry out his wishes, and waits with him until his character is deleted. At the Brigade's @Home Sakisaka tries to press Shino for information. He has trouble believing that she really knows nothing about Ovan, and grows angry when she continues to tell him that she has no information. He accuses her and Ovan of conspiring to keep the Key of the Twilight to themselves. Shino asks him if he really believes they'd do something like that, a question Sakisaka has no answer to. Elsewhere in Mac Anu Tabby is met by B set who tells her that she shouldn't make herself conspicuous by strutting around the city. She asks Tabby if she has any information about Ovan, but Tabby is distracted by Haseo who is walking nearby. B set tells Haseo that he needs to keep a closer eye on Tabby, then asks him if he knows about Ovan. Haseo tells her he doesn't, but that Shino might know, however the thought of asking Shino troubles B set. Before leaving her, Haseo tells B set that the marks in the Lost Grounds have been named "Signs". B set doesn't quite understand the name, but agrees to tell anybody who asks what they're called. After another fruitless search, Gord gives up on looking for Ovan. He travels to Mac Anu and meets with Phyllo, informing him of his intention to quit. Phyllo says that it's his decision, The World is simply a playground anyway and everybody will quit sooner or later. He asks Gord what caused him to make this decision, and Gord responds that it's due to real life reasons. It's time he stopped using The World as an escape and started dealing with his problems in real life. Phyllo gives him a last bit of advice, saying that it's just as easy to start over in real life, as it is in The World. Gord thanks him for all his help and leaves, apparently forever. Elsewhere Tabby and Haseo watch Sakisaka storm out of the Brigade's @Home. He turns and gestures angrily at the door then walks past them without responding to their greetings. Entering the @Home Haseo asks Shino if there was a fight. Shino tells him it's nothing he needs to worry about, but her facial expressions show that she's worried as well. Later, Phyllo entertains another visitor. Naobi, the former Guildmaster of TaN. Phyllo asks him if it's safe for him to go out like this, after all he's a wanted man now. Naobi tells him that it doesn't matter, this is the last time he'll be using this character anyway. He informs Phyllo that he has information for him. Leaning in close he whispers something into Phyllo's ear that shocks him greatly. Walking away Naobi tells Phyllo to forget about Ovan, he won't be coming back. In another part of the city Haseo and Tabby look for Sakisaka. Tabby says that he's still listed as being in the game, but that he hasn't responded to any of her Flash Mails. Haseo says that it'd probably be better if they waited for him at the @Home, but Tabby says he's only saying that because he wants to be with Shino. She tells him that even though he wants to help Shino he'll never be able to replace Ovan in her heart, nor will he be able to be her emotional support. Haseo asks Tabby if she'd be able to help Shino instead, and Tabby admits she probably couldn't do it either. At the Battlefield of Coite-Bodher Phyllo sits, lost in thought. Shino walks up behind him and mentions that the City floating above it was where Ovan disappeared. Phyllo asks her if she's been contacted by Ovan, and when she says she's heard nothing he mutters that it's what he suspected. Hearing this Shino asks if he knows anything about what happened to him. When he refuses to answer Shino reveals that Ovan had suspected he was walking into a trap. Because of that, she's sure that even if he had been trapped, that he had come up with an escape plan and would eventually return to her. She says that since Naobi used to be a friend of Ovan and Phyllo that he had probably already contacted him with news about Ovan, but that Phyllo should ignore what he said. Phyllo asks how she knew Naobi had contacted her, and Shino says it was just woman's intuition. She tells him that it's probably time she told the Brigade what she knew and returns to town, leaving Phyllo to wonder if Ovan is really going to come back or not. Meanwhile at the Arche Koeln Waterfall B set meets with Gord's friend Nasubi. He notices the mark on the ground, and B set tells him that it's called a Sign. He wonders if it's meant for some sort of new event quest. He then tells B set why he asked her to meet with him, it was a request from Gord, who asked him to tell her that he was quitting the game. thumb|300px|"It doesn't exist!?" At Mac Anu's Chaos Gate Haseo and Tabby get ready to go looking for Sakisaka. Suddenly Shino warps in, noticing them she tells them that she has an announcement to make and asks them to meet at the Brigade's @Home. Out in a field Sakisaka receives a Flash Mail from Shino and also goes to meet her. Once everybody is gathered she gives her announcement... that the Key of the Twilight doesn't exist. Though shocked, Sakisaka says that it makes sense. Ovan realized the Key didn't exist, and hasn't returned because he's been too embarrassed to face the Guild. Angry he storms out of the @Home, Tabby close behind him. Worried that he plans on leaving like B set and Gord she begs him to come back, which only makes him angrier. He turns and yells at her for being optimistic, especially since Shino just revealed that their entire Guild had been pointless. Shocked, Tabby tells him that it's not like she wants to be that way and runs off in tears. Unknown to both of them, a strange Twin Blade floats high above the city, watching the entire argument. Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of both Gord and Tawaraya. Category:Roots Episodes